Cliché, and a Tease
by Otaku Samurai
Summary: “Dominic, do I look anorexic?” He looked deep into her flawless face, utterly confused. Where the hell did this question come from? //DominicAnemone/oneshot//


**Eh, this is just a random thing I wrote. It's kinda lame, but I just got back into** Eureka seveN**, and I forgot how completely amazing it was. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the random ideas my mind creates. Haha.**

* * *

He scanned over the last line of words before turning over the page of the lengthy book he was reading. Quickly, his gray eyes darted to his wrist watch, and he grinned a highly self-satisfied smirk. Uncrossing his legs, he stretched out his body from its stiff position on his living room armchair.

_Incredible. Eight hundred fifty-seven words per minute. I've broken my eight hundred mark. _

He cracked his neck with a small smile.

It had already been a full six months after the Second Summer of Love had began, and he had realized—of course, after life situated back to extreme peace—that he now had an unlimited amount of free time to spend. And, he might as well do something productive than waste away the hours of the day. He had fished, he had camped, he had backpacked, he had even rock climbed, but he needed a switch-up—so why not read?

He was about to chuckle, until an exasperated sigh echoed around the perimeter of the room, and he looked up, inevitably locking his gray eyes with his significant purple eyed other.

"Anemone, what's the matter?"

The pink-haired girl looked up at him, and scowled contemplatively. She was lying on the floor in a seemingly awkward position, playing with Gulliver and tossing the poor thing up continuously in the air.

"You're boring. And I think you forgot about me."

"What?"

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." She stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched up her face. "You're boring now. All you do is _read_."

"Anemone, we were very outdoorsy for the past few months, and you did insist on...more _sedentary_ activities."

"Oh, shut up, Dominic...you're still boring. _Reading_. Bleh." Almost melancholy, she threw Gulliver back up, a little too hard, and he hit the ceiling with a thump. In a daze, Gulliver fell back down into her arms with a whimper, and she hugged him, whispering soft sorries to her pet.

He partially cringed for the poor animal, but cringed even more at the sting left on his skin by her piercing words. Gulliver was more _worthy_ of a simple sorry than he was—but he sucked it up. As if he wasn't _used_ to her verbal abuse...

A few minutes of quiet passed, so he went back to his book, slightly downcast. He barely scanned the first word of the page before she spoke up once more.

"Dominic, do I look anorexic?"

"_Huh_?"

He looked deep into her flawless face, utterly confused.

_Where the hell did this question come from?_

"Well, I know most girls ask their lovers"—he instantly blushed at her term—"if they're _fat_. But I _know_ I'm not _fat_. But do I look _anorexic_ then? That's why I'm asking. You're technically my lover. So answer."

She was so blatant. In some cases that was a good thing, but _this_...

Setting his book timidly down in his lap, he cleared his throat in preparation to answer her daunting question. A lone drop of sweat trailed down his neck; he almost anticipated a chaste punch in the face, rather than a sweet kiss.

"Well…you're not necessarily part of the 'most girls' category—"

Was that the wrong thing to say?

"What's _that_ suppose to _mean_?!"

Her voice rose.

Yes. Yes it was.

He inwardly cringed.

"N-Nothing!—you're just-t…" He gulped and blushed, trying to piece out the right words, "I mean, I-I don't know why girls are so keen on their...figure."

She raised a pink eyebrow, and then rolled her bright purple eyes.

"Psh, idiot, because you've never _been_ with any girls. That's why you don't know."

He gulped, and tried to accept it with grace.

"N-No...that's...highly beyond the point."

_But no doubt true..._

Now composed, he continued his thought, "Beauty shouldn't be superficial. It's really what's on the inside that counts, and I think—"

"You think cliché, Dominic."

He gritted his teeth, but then sighed in helpless frustration. His eyebrows slanted down, and he softly scowled.

His besieged lovesick eyes locked with her laughing purple ones.

Oh, she loved giving him a hard time. She just always made things difficult. She always undermined him, and just threw him out. And she always managed to force him return back to her imminent torture after she had _already_ dragged him through hell. She was just...such a damn tease.

But however ailing it would sound in his head, he _liked_ it.

_Masochistic, almost._

"Nonetheless, Anemone, I can assure you that you don't look anorexic." This was where he inserted his signature charming smile and a light chuckle, "You're...quite exquisite."

He glanced his gray eyes away with a blush of dark red smudged on his cheeks; soon after her own face started to match her hair. He softly cleared his throat, gulped, then cowardly returned back to his book. He pretty much lost whatever he was trying to win—though, flowing pink movements in his peripheral vision regressed his eyes back to her as she got up off the floor. Placing Gulliver on the couch opposite of her, she fluidly pivoted on her heels, and faced him.

He noticed the curious look on her face.

She smiled deviously—causing his heart to rapidly beat—and tip-toed over to him with a small skip. She quickly grabbed the book in his hands before he could protest, and looked at the current page. She raised a pink eyebrow, and looked at him skeptically; one of her hands was placed on her waist.

"The _anemone_ flower? Honestly?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's exceptionally beautiful—_exquisite_, even."

She caught his terse humor, but retained her cynical expression. Though, he couldn't help but notice the happiness that shined through her purple eyes.

"Ugh, Dominic. You are _so_ cliché!"

Sighing hopelessly, she threw the book over her shoulder; but, with cunning reflected in her eyes, she tip-toed closer, and nimbly sat in his lap, much to his surprise. He gulped—she was so close, he could feel her breath on his skin. She was so warm...

Dominic could hear his pulse in his ears.

His hands lay limply on her hips.

Anemone's arms wrapped around his neck.

She leaned in closer, and with a slight tilt, both of their lips connected.

Anemone's fingers combed through his dark hair.

His hands washed down her back.

Dominic heard a small laugh emit from her as they parted from their frenzy.

"When I said sedentary, I didn't mean _reading_."

She pecked him on the lips with a suspiciously seductive grin, and he squeezed her hips, causing her to shiver.

"_Cliché_..."

* * *

**Yes, that kinda failed (like my math grades, lmao). But, I just jumped into the** Eureka seveN **scene, so I guess mediocre-ness is a given. I love DominicxAnemone. They're so cute. Anyway...enough with my rambling…Please review! Would be greatly appreciated! Tell me if I had typos, grammatical errors, and the like. (As you can all tell, I like dialogue) Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
